Love and War
by Lord President of Gallifrey
Summary: War Summary: The Dark Lord rises and a baby is born. Love is comfort, terror is war. Love is friendship, enmity is war. Love is sodality, outcast is war. Love is fruit, ash is war. Love is life, Death is war. Love is everything, Futile is war. Love is Love and War is War, so love is fair, but not war. A child is born and a Dark Lord falls. Fem!Harry, third in series
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

Summary: The Dark Lord rises and a baby is born. Love is comfort, terror is war. Love is friendship, enmity is war. Love is sodality, outcast is war. Love is smoke, fire is war. Love is fruit, ash is war. Love is life, Death is war. Love is everything, Futile is war. Love is Love and War is War, so love is fair, but not war. A child is born and a Dark Lord falls. Fem!Harry, third in series.

**A/N: Okay, so you HAVE to read my previous stories, New Beginnings and A New Life. **

**Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth's POV)

"What now?" I asked as everyone gasped, some knowing, some just still finding it shocking.

"I said that you are pregnant. About 3 months." Carlisle said, and I didn't need my Legilimens skills to know what he was thinking; Jasper and I hadn't been together 3 months ago.

"But that's not possible!" I exclaimed, "Jasper was my first…" I said, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Poppy, is it possible that the venom, mixed with Elizabeth's magic could be speeding up the pregnancy?" Minerva asked, walking over to the mediwitch.

"Hmmm, it _is_ possible I suppose. I'll have to run some tests, but I'll need some of the fathers DNA." She said, obviously deep in thought about me.

"How would we get his DNA?" Carlisle asked, "He's a vampire."

"His venom or sperm would be the only DNA available then." Severus said, getting up from his chair in the corner.

"I'm afraid that it is the only way." Carlisle said mournfully.

"Okay, I can do it. I have hunted Horkrux's, battled a giant basilisk, and defeated the Dark Lord- I can get my boyfriend's DNA!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, ignoring the people telling me to sit down and the ache all over my body, protesting against the movement.

(Jasper's POV)

I couldn't understand why they had been gone so long; they had been gone for almost 15 hours! That's over half a day! Elizabeth had come home from work, carried Hermione up to bed, and then went for a walk with Carlisle!

I paced around the room impatiently as I waited for them to get back. I don't know how long I was like that, but Carlisle came home when it was dark, alone.

"Jasper, you need to come with me now." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the floo.

What I saw was worse than I thought. Elizabeth was in a hospital bed, several people surrounding her bed while she, hopefully, slept.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked, accidently letting a small grown leave my throught.

"That is for her to say, but we need some of your DNA which means we need either a venom or sperm sample." Carlisle said, going over to Elizabeth's bed and checking her vitals before asking what the witches around Elizabeth had given her.

"I gave her a dreamless sleep draught and a knock out potion. She needed to rest as the stress was creating too much of a strain. I had to give her the knock out potion so that she should rest, but the dreamless sleep so that she didn't experience anything unpleasant from her mind. It won't affect her condition, so don't worry Doctor Carlisle." One of them said before moving away to see someone else in a bed down the large hall.

"Sure, take as much DNA as you need. Whichever is easiest for you to test or whatever it is you are doing." I said, making my way to sit as Elizabeth's side. "I'm Jasper by the way, Jasper Whitlock-Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said absently to the people surrounding Elizabeth's bed.

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, school for witches and wizards. I use to be Elizabeth's head of house and transfiguration teacher, but took over when Albus Dumbledore died during the war." The woman dressed in green robes said.

"I am Severus Snape. We have already met, but I do believe introductions are still in order. I use to, and still do, teach potions. I have taught Elizabeth since she was 11 and I am also head of Slytherin house." The dark haired wizard said.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys 'nd grounds at 'ogwarts." A large man said roughly. "I was the one 'ho brought Elizabeth to 'ogwarts. Know 'er since she were a nipper, I 'ave. I even taught 'er one 'ear! Care o' Magical Creatures it was."

"Nice to meet you all, although I do have to ask, where are we?" I asked, having a sneaking suspicion that we were at either Elizabeth's old school or a wizarding hospital.

"Hogwarts dear. Elizabeth apparated with Doctor Cullen last night and promptly collapsed. Of course we didn't bother taking her to St. Mongo's as Madam Pomfrey is more than trained to look after her. That and Hogwarts and its staff will always help a student in need, no matter when the attend the school as long as they deserve it. We are currently in the infirmary ward, it's larger than most, but then again, most wizarding schools aren't based in magical castles." The green clad witch said, I think she said her name was McGonegall or something.

"Can anyone tell me what is wrong with her?" I asked, so caught up in the moment that I didn't realise she had woken up.

"I'm pregnant, Jasper." Her soothing, soft voice said.

"…"

"Jasper, please talk to me." She pleaded. I was so lost. Was I ready for a child? I had to get some space. I stood up, not looking at anyone and walked out, I didn't know my way around but at the moment, all I wanted to do at the moment was walk.

(Elizabeth's POV)

I felt the sting of dry tears as Jasper walked out. I was afraid that he would reject me; reject us. I absent mindedly rubbed my stomach. I curled up on myself and dry-heaved. Why did life always end up so crappy for me? And why was is now getting passed on to my child? I had to get passed these emotions. Tom Riddle was on his way back to power and having a child who had a father who hated him or her wasn't a good thing. I had to put the world ahead of myself; I had to go back into war mode.

"Is there any way to terminate the pregnancy?" I asked, my voice cold and void of emotion.

"Well, yes, but do you really think that is wise?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming back to see me.

"If I die during this war, I don't want my baby to suffer alone. I know that he or she would have you guys, but I can't let my child grow up parentless like I did. I know that I had a terrible childhood and that you would never treat my child like that, but having no parents all your life leaves a hole in your heart- something I could never let my child go through." I said, sitting up straight on my bed.

"Yes, but the child will still have Jasper." Minerva said sadly.

"Will it? Jasper just walked out on us both, and although I am sure the Cullen's would look after the child if it came to that, I still have my doubts about the blond." I said, knowing that Carlisle must be taking this hard.

"I am sorry that my son has put you in this position. My family and I will do whatever is needed to help you." Carlisle said, bowing his head gently.

"There is one thing you could all do for me." I said, trying to keep my voice as cold and war worthy as I could. "Leave. Go back to America and forget I ever walked into your house. I have a war to fight and I don't need to be worrying about your coven. There is an extremely large chance I could die during this one, so if I survive and wish to see you again, I shall contact you, ok?"

"Of course. We will leave as soon as Jasper returns from his wanderings." Carlisle said as he smiled sadly at me before leaving the castle via floo.

**3 years later**

(Elizabeth's POV)

The war had been long and hard. It had taken three years to final kill the scum that was Voldemort. The war had taken its tolls on me, even as I settled down into a hard wooden chair with a glass of extra strong blood fire whisky, reminiscing on those who had died.

Seamus and Dead were dead, murdered by their old dorm mate, Ronald Weasley.

George had gone blind, a stinging hex had been thrown at him from Pansy Parkinson, hitting him in the eyes.

George and I had become a thing after a year at war, finding comfort having someone close. We both knew we weren't mates, but it was nice to have someone. I'm not going to lie, I loved him, I really did, but I loved a certain blond vampire more. George knew this, and he knew that I wasn't his mate. He didn't feel the pull like I did with Jasper.

So it was with that in mind that I texted Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**

_Seamus and Dead were dead, murdered by their old dorm mate, Ronald Weasley._

_George had gone blind, a stinging hex had been thrown at him from Pansy Parkinson, hitting him in the eyes._

_George and I had become a thing after a year at war, finding comfort having someone close. We both knew we weren't mates, but it was nice to have someone. I'm not going to lie, I loved him, I really did, but I loved a certain blond vampire more. George knew this, and he knew that I wasn't his mate. He didn't feel the pull like I did with Jasper. _

_So it was with that in mind that I texted Carlisle Cullen._

**Chapter 2:**

(Carlisle POV)

I was at work when I received a text from Elizabeth. The family had recently to Duluth, Minnesota and I got a job at the local hospital, St. Luke's. The 'kids' had joined the local high school while Esme opened a flower shop.

I sat at my desk they had kindly given me, pushing my paper work aside. I took my phone put on the white coat pocket and opened up the text.

'_Carlisle, the war is final over. Many have died. Seamus and Dean are dead, George is blind, Hermione is- well she is having problems. She has difficulties with her memory, she stares out of the window hours as a time, and Draco is just trying to help his wife. They got married about a year ago. George and I are together now, have been for two years. I had no child, but I had it long enough to find out it was a boy. I would like to come and visit you, but I am afraid to say that I have been…effected by the war. I will understand if you do not wish to see me, but on the off chance you do, could you please send me your address?_

_Love,_

_Elizabeth xxx'_

I looked at the message sadly. It had been three years since we last heard of the young witch, and frankly, the family were starting to give up hope. Alice couldn't see her future, so after time we started to believe that maybe she didn't make it through the war. I had to go home and talk to the others. I knew that they all really wanted to see her and there was no question as to whether we should allow them to visit, but they should still know as soon as possible.

I stood up from my desk and went looking for the manager, Steve.

"Hey, Steve, I know that I haven't been here long, but an adopted daughter of mine we lost years ago has just contacted me, wanting to see us. We thought she was dead, so I'd like to tell my kids if that's ok." I said, stopping him in the hall way.

"Oh, yeah of course. Whatever you need. Did you need a week off or so?" He asked kindly.

"Yes please, as long as that's okay. This is rather important to my family and I." I said, smiling gently at the elderly man.

"Of course it is! You had best be on your way then Carlisle, send my best to that lovely family of yours." He said before walking off to talk to a nurse about Miss Cherry, a poor, unfortunate girl who contracted Henoch Schonlein Purpura- she was only 14 years old.

I walked out of the hospital, not bothering to collect my belongings. I walked to my car, and immediately got in, speeding off toward the house, located at the edge of the town. It didn't take me long.

When I got in I went straight to the living room and called everyone down, luckily it was a Saturday so I didn't need to with draw them from school for the day.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward asked as I avoided him by naming every bone, muscle, and nerve I could in alphabetical order.

"Elizabeth's alive." I said, knowing I needed to get to the point. They all replied at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Emmett exclaimed

"HOW?!" Edward,

"HOW IS SHE?" Rosalie,

"IS SHE OK?" Esme,

"WHERE IS SHE?" Alice,

"Is she safe? Is she hurt?" Jasper said, a lot quieter, but his concern more clear than anyone's.

"She text me earlier. The war is finally over, but there were casualties. Seamus and Dean are dead." I said, causing Esme and Alice to gasp, "Hermione has…issues, and Draco is helping her. As for Elizabeth, I don't know. I know that the war has taken its strain on her. I won't know until she gets here."

"She's coming over?" Jasper asked quietly.

"If it is okay with everyone. She has asked for the address, but I thought I'd clear it with everyone first." I said gently, looking around the room to see that everyone was in agreement about inviting the immortal witch.

"I'll always want Elizabeth to visit- how could I not? She's my mate." Jasper said before jumping out the open window wall into a tree to go for a run.

"I'll text her now. I hope she is okay." I said before texting her the address.

(Elizabeth's POV)

It didn't take Carlisle long to reply to my text, only an hour or so. I had a whole bottle of blood firewhisky while waiting. Never mind. I adjusted my eye strap slightly so it didn't press against my ear as much. I had lost my eye about a year and a half ago. Voldy had gauged it out and burnt it along with several fingers and a couple toes, so now I had an eye strap like mad-eye, only cooler. I had managed to help George a little bit by putting a spell on his eyes, he could see general shapes so he wouldn't be walking into everything he came within 100 yard distance.

It was just George and I going to Forks this time- it was too risky to take Hermione and Draco wouldn't leave her side, and Luna- well Luna never came back, she stayed in Forks with her mates.

The magical world was a lonely place to be in these days, and she was right in the middle of it. People were begging me to become the Ministress of magic and I just needed space.

George came walking into the room with an ease that had taken months of practice and spells to achieve. He sat down next to me and we automatically got into a 'snuggle' position.

"Got a reply yet?" He asked, stroking my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah, there in Duluth, Minnesota." I said, leaning into his firm chest.

"What did you want to do?" He asked gently in my ear.

"I want to go see them." I said, softly, "I want both of us to go see them."

"Of course I'll go with you Lil, you know I'll always stand by you." He said, kissing my forehead gently.

"Thank you George." I said, turning slightly to kiss him full on the lips.

**The next day**

(Carlisle's POV)

"So when is she going to be here?" Rosalie asked, smiling brightly.

"She said sometime today, but I don't know when." I admitted, putting my book down, it was a rather interesting read, it was all about the Lockhart scandal in the wizarding world and the extremes he went to too make sure no one found out- until he met Elizabeth that is.

"She'll be here in…37 second." Alice said, dancing into the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm so excited! We'll finally get our little sister back! One who buy shops at a time!" Rosalie screamed, doing what I believe is usually called _'fan-girling'_.

"Everyone come down to the living room, I do believe our guest is about to arrive." I said, knowing that everyone could hear me.

"And I believe that they have already arrived. You're getting slow Alice" Elizabeth said as stepped forward, scars shimmering off her face in the artificial light.

"Oh my…what happened, Elizabeth?" Esme asked breathlessly.

"War happened Esme. Pure, cold war. I'm just glad we weren't the basted's that lost." She said, standing awkwardly in the room.

"What happened to your eye?" Emmett asked, unsure of what to say.

"It was forcibly removed and burnt. A potion was poured into my eyes socket so that it would never heal. If I take my glass eye out you will see all the raw nerve endings, the optic nerve just sits in there. It won't connect to the glass one so my magic is constantly creating a bypass between the glass eye and my brain." She said stoically, "unfortunately the same couldn't be said for George, could it love?"

"No, my magic isn't powerful enough, but Lil manages to spell it so I can see general shapes of objects." He said, stepping forward so we could see his misty eyes.

"Carlisle, we need time to heal. We have been hardened by war and need time adjust." She said, smiling sadly at me.

"Of course. Feel free to stay here." I offered, hoping they would take up my offer.

"I sorry, but I don't think that would be wise." She said, her hand slipping into George's, her other going to her abdomen.

I hadn't realized it until now, but there was a faint hear beat coming from Elizabeth. She was pregnant with George's child.

"I completely understand. There is a cottage not far from here, we own it so you are more than welcome to stay there." I offered, knowing how important it was that they had their own space.

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate it. I dare say I shall be seeing you soon." She said, nodding politely before leaving.

No one missed the fact that her remaining eye was blood red.

**A/N: okay, hey! Just so you know, the character Miss Cherry was based on my younger sister who actually had the condition. Feel free to look it up, but basically it starts out harmless but can cause your kidneys to shut down.**

**Reviews make chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War

**Last time:**

_I hadn't realized it until now, but there was a faint hear beat coming from Elizabeth. She was pregnant with George's child. _

"_I completely understand. There is a cottage not far from here, we own it so you are more than welcome to stay there." I offered, knowing how important it was that they had their own space._

"_Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate it. I dare say I shall be seeing you soon." She said, nodding politely before leaving._

_No one missed the fact that her remaining eye was blood red._

**Chapter 3**

**1 month later**

(Elizabeth's POV)

I cried out as pain filled my entire being. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. My baby was dying and there was nothing I could do.

"George!" I shouted from my position on the floor, I knew it was too late, but I had to try. George had gone out about an hour ago to get a scope of the local area.

I picked up my phone and called 911, I needed Carlisle's help with this.  
><em>'Good afternoon how may I help you?'<em> a friendly voice said.  
>"I NEED AN AMBULANCE! I'M LOSING MY BABY!" I screamed, not being able to hold back my screams.<br>_'Okay, an ambulance is on its way. You need to take deep breaths ma'am.' _The young girl said.  
>"I want Doctor Carlisle Cullen to treat me! He knows me, I refuse to get treated by anyone else!" I shouted.<br>_'Okay ma'am, can you tell me your name please? It may help if we could pass on your name to Doctor Cullen.' _The voice down from the line.  
>"Elizabeth! Elizabeth…" I said, not sure what last name to give. I could give my proper last names, or I could give George's last name, it was kind of his baby after all, but Jasper was my mate. "Elizabeth Granger." I said, finally settling on a completely different name, but one Carlisle would defiantly recognise.<br>_'Alright, Dr Cullen will be waiting for you in the emergency room for you, okay Elizabeth. Just stay calm.' _She was really getting on my nerves now. _'Just breathe'_  
>"Well I'm not going to stop breathing am I? What were you expecting me to do? Hold my breath?!" I screamed.<br>_'Please, ma'am, calm down. It's not god for the baby.'_ She said in a patronising voice.  
>"Lots of things aren't good for the baby! Like laying on the floor bleeding as my baby dies isn't good for the baby! And if you thing this is me when I am upset or angry then you have a lot to learn!" I said, throwing the phone across the room.<p>

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, only about 20 seconds after I hung up. They helped me into the ambulance before racing off to the hospital, to Carlisle.

"Elizabeth! What happed?" Carlisle asked, running towards my bed at a human speed.

"Losing…baby! George…went out…I- I went out for food…and something…hit my…stomach! Please…help it. Even…even if it kills me." I said, my eyes stinging with the need to cry.

"its okay, Elizabeth. I will do what I can to save you; both of you." Carlisle gentle voice said as I got taken into a white room.

(Carlisle's POV)

I sat down at my desk, head in hands. Elizabeth had lost the baby. She had screamed and screamed for me to save the baby, even if it meant she died. Although, I'm not sure how she could die without being set a flame.

Elizabeth had been…different when she came back, but I had never seen Elizabeth more emotional in the entire time he'd known her. Elizabeth hadn't spoken since I told her the child had died. It was a little girl. She had named her, but that is all she said. Little Lily Luna Hermione Weasley-Potter-Black was cremated by the hospital.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at my office door. "Enter." I said, not looking up from my desk, I wasn't really in a social mood.

"Carlisle. Can I talk to you?" Elizabeth's gentle voice said.

"Of course my dear. Sit down." I said, pointing to a chair on the other side of my desk.

"I- We-The war- the baby wasn't George's." She said, stuttering over what to say.

"Pardon?" I asked, unsure as to what to say.

"Lily wasn't George's daughter. I was raped." She said, fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Are you ok, child?" I asked, trying to absorb the new information.

"Yes I am fine. It happened the same time I lost my eye. The eye was Voldemort, but the child was curtesy of Blaise Zabini. I killed him myself in a way most unpleasant." She said and I didn't doubt it.

"Speaking of which, why hasn't anyone else seen the glass eye?" I asked, all the nurses had said she had magnificent green eyes.

"I enchanted them. As you can see my eye is red due to the fact that people who capture you don't often take your diet into consideration so I charmed them both so that humans cannot see my real eyes." She said, he voice going back to a more cold and emotionless tone.

"Sorry for the questions, I was simply curious." I said, smiling at the young witch.

"It's fine. How will one learn if one doesn't ask questions?" She said, smiling at the fact that this was part of our first conversation.

"Elizabeth, I consider you a daughter, no matter what. I love you and I always will. You can tell me anything you like, or you can just cry. I will never judge you, ok?" I said, wanting to know that I would be there for her no matter what happened. She would always be my daughter.

"Thank you Carlisle. I think I just need to talk about it for a while to be honest." She returned, "The war was long and hard. 300 witches and wizards died in the first year, Seamus and Dean among them. There was a raid in Hogsmead that turned into a battle. Ron- my old friend, killed them using one of my own spells. The spell was _**'**__**explosion**____**mentis**__**'**_ it translates as explosion of the mind. It literally makes your brain explode. I went to get revenge and cast a _**'serpensempta'**_ at him, a deadly spell created by Severus while attending Hogwarts. I spent hours after hours hunting Death Eaters and killing them is ways that I am not proud of. I was slowly becoming obsessed with it. Everything I did was for the 'greater good', I was disillusioned. Everything was about the war. I constantly forgot to hunt and slowly became more and more paranoid. It was George who managed to save my sanity by giving me something else to do. We would make a point of doing something at least one a week and it evolved from there. Then Hermione and I were captured. We were kept in cells that made Azkaban look like an all-inclusive hotel. What happened in those cells was unimaginable. I spent my time in capture having my limbs removed and put on again, and a few times the body part was burnt, like my eye. They would wait until I was on the break of insanity with thirst before feeding me witches and wizards they had captured, some of them my friends or followers. People I swore to protect. I drained them dry every time. It took me about five months to get us out of that hell hole. They didn't think of the consequences of feeding a very powerful magical vampire human blood. I became stronger and managed to drain all the guards and rescue Hermione and the remaining captives. I has been a struggle to go back to animal blood because of the instincts, but I control it enough to around a few humans. I had Jaspers baby. Everyone thinks that I aborted, but I couldn't do that to a child. She was born in Grimald Place in the basement with silencing charms so no one in the house except my friends would know. I then gave the baby to Minerva, she had always wanted a child, but never got a chance. She left to live in Germany with him. I named him and then signed the paperwork over to her. It was probably the best choice because Hogwarts was the grounds of the final battle again." She said, her face twisted in pain and regret. A single murky tear fell down her face. She lifted her hand to whip it away and studied it closely as others fell down her face. Her gift was letting her cry. "I know that perhaps I should have said the baby was alive, but I didn't know how people would react to the face that I gave her away." She admitted sadly. "Should I tell Jasper?"

I sighed as I got up, walking around to where she was sat. I grabbed her hands in mine and crouched down in front of her. "I cannot tell you what you should do and what you shouldn't. What I will do is this; if you want to have your son, to watch him grow up, watch him learn new things and tackle new obstacles, then get him back. You don't have to tell Jasper if you don't want to, but I know that you would want your child to have both its parents, especially when one is so close, but out of reach." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you." She said, burying her head in my shoulder.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! So you finally found out the about Elizabeth and Jasper's child. The next mystery being 'will she bring said child back'? Mwahahaha! My evilness continues; you have my goddaughter to blame!**


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War

Chapter 4

(Elizabeth's POV)

I walked down the dark, empty roads, Carlisle's words going 'round and 'round my mind. I wanted to see my son. I had told the others that I was away on official ministry business- not even George knew I was here. I had never been to Germany, and I wasn't planning on sticking around. I knew Minerva would be upset, but he is _my _son, surely she cannot disregard that, even if I did give him away. We were at war, you know?!

I stopped in front of the house Kingsly told me they were staying in- I had contacted him explaining how I needed to know where they were because at the end of the day he was my son, I was only trying to keep him safe while the rest of us were at war.

I used the Lion's head door knocker to knock on the green door. Typical Minerva. Green had always suited her, but she was a lion through and through. These was a few moments of shuffling from within the house before the door opened to reveal my old head of house and transfiguration teacher.

"Elizabeth, what can I do for you dear?" She asked, blinking the surprise out of her eyes.

"My son, I- the war is over, Minerva and I'd like to take him to see his dad." I said, unsure what to say.

"Oh. I guess I knew this day would come sooner or later. Can I have some time with him to say goodbye?" She asked me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Of course. You know I would never rip him away from you. How long do you need? A week? Two?" I asked, feeling more and more mean by the minuet.

"Three days. I want three more day with him. He is like my own son to me, just like you are a daughter." She said, looking at me with a familiar compassion.

"Then I'll know who to call if I ever get married." I said, laughing lightly, attempting to lighten the mood. "I'll be staying at Hogwarts for a week to help re-build, feel free to drop him by when you have said goodbye."

**The next day at Hogwarts**

(Elizabeth's POV)

Hogwarts was a mess. I hadn't bothered to help when the war had finished. I just kept to my house and concentrated on my friends, but looking at Hogwarts now, I almost felt ashamed that I hadn't helped before.

I spent most of my time bringing the dilapidated walls back up, mending the actual castle before working on the interior and enchantments. The wards would go up last.

Due to the fact that I did not sleep, I had the walls up in no time and the great hall was on its way to being fixed. It would be a long week, but at least I would be helping. Not many people were left to help. A few people came in and out, helping where they could. I wondered just how the school would be able to re-open. Minerva would probably come back, and Hagrid might come back to teach COMC, but other than that there was no one.

I could teach. I could teach DADA or something! I could see if Luna would be willing to teach Divination, but then she would have to leave her mates…unless I can get them to teach as well! Alice could teach Astronomy, Edward could teach Arithmancy! And maybe I could convince Draco to teach charms, Nevil could teach Herbology, Snape Potions, Minerva transfiguration, Hagrid COMC, Maybe Esme would be interested in teaching Muggle studies and Carlisle History of Magic! I could cover flying and George could teach Study of ancient runes or something! I could be head of Gryffindor house, Draco Slytherin, Luna Ravenclaw and…maybe Edward could be head of Hufflepuff. He kind of reminds me of Cedric.

Anyway, back to work, I don't even know if the Cullen's would be interested in teaching.

By the end of the second day, the castle was rebuilt, the Great hall was complete, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms were done. I was almost there.

**The third day (When Elizabeth gets her son back)**

I was busy fixing the hall ways of Hogwarts when The Marauders map showed me that Minerva and my son were on their way up. I holstered my wand and dusted myself off.

"Hello Elizabeth, The school looks brilliant. Kingsly had told me it was basically rubble, but I guess he was over exaggerating it slightly." She said, looking around in wonder.

"No, it was, I just don't sleep now that I'm a vampire. I had a lot of spare time so I started fixing the place up. If I could set the school back up, would you be willing to come back as Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher?" I asked, starting my plan of action.

"Of course, Potter. Hogwarts will always be my home." She said as if I had insulted her.

"Sorry, of course, I just wanted to check. I just have the hall and a couple of class rooms to finish before placing the wards. The ward will probably take the longest, probably a day or two." I said, picking my son up and into my arms. "Hey little man! Your gunna be going to school here someday! I'll even show you the secret tunnels and see if you can get into as much trouble as I did, yeah? I got into a lot of trouble. Just remember, do not go and fight a giant snake in an evil underground lair without an enchanted sword, ok?" I asked, grinning at the laughing boy. "So, yeah, I'm here till the end of the week. I felt bad for just leaving and just worrying about my friends. The school should be done by then. I just need to see if the people I am thinking of are willing to come and teach here." I said, going into a class room and fixing the tables in there.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Elizabeth. Do you plan on teaching?" She asked, putting her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yeah, the way I've worked things out I'll end up teaching Defence Against the Dark Art, flying, and Head of Gryffindor house." I said, knowing that if this was going to work, it was going to be hard, "And where I don't sleep and have thee Maruders Map, I'll do night patrols for students out of bed." I said as we left the classroom, moving onto the next one, this was the last one before the wards would be put up.

"Sounds like one hell of a work load." Minerva said worriedly.

"It is, but I am a vampire. I do not sleep and I can use my magic to bind blood and food together so I won't have to hunt all the time. I'd only have to hunt during the school breaks." I said, shrugging. "Plus if needs be I can ask my mate to cover a DADA lesson by teaching physical combat if I am too busy."

"Okay, as long as you're sure." The witch in front of me said, frowning slightly.

"I am." I said, smiling at the elderly woman.

**The End of the Week**

"Hello!" I said, coming in, my son trailing behind me. Everyone was in the entrance rather sharpish. All the vampires looked at us like I had grown an extra two heads.

"Everyone, this is James Sirius Potter-Black; my son." I said, smiling as James buried his head into the back of my knee, trying to hide from the people in front of us.

"You have a son?" Emmet blurted out, beyond shocked that I could have kept something like that a secret.

"Yes, he's three. Aren't you little man?" I asked, turning around and crouching in front of my son. "It's okay you know, they're not going to hurt you, I promise. Okay? Mummy loves you okay?" I said, whispering to my son, even though I knew the others could here, I thought it would be more comforting if I let him think only he herd.

"What about Daddy?" He whispered back, glancing at Jasper. What a clever little boy. "He's really confused and upset- like he wants to cry. He's angry but happy. Mummy, please make it stop." He cried, burring him head into my neck.

"Hey, shh, look at me. Everything will be fine, ok?" I asked, using wandless and wordless magic to cast a spell around James so he would feel anyone's emotions. "Better?" I asked, kissing his forehead when he nodded.

"He's an empath?" Carlisle asked, intrigued by the small boy.

"Yes, he gets it from his father. I can't stay long, I'm rebuilding the school. Everything is done but we need to get things like teachers and students sorted out. Actually, I was wondering if any of you wanted to come and teach at Hogwarts." I asked, picking up my son.

"I'd love too." Carlisle said, looking at his wife who was nodding in agreement with them.

"We will." Edward said, knowing that Luna would love to go back to Hogwarts and that Alice had already had a vision about it.

"So will we." Rosalie said, "I know we won't be able to do as much as the others, but I can help organise any events and Emmett can help out on the land if you need any trees moving or something.

"Jasper? What about you?" I asked, looking at the still shocked vampire.

"James is an empath…like his father. Who is his father?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me.

"I think we should discuss this later Jasper." I said, unsure as to what to do. Jasper just nodded to me, although I was unsure as to whether he was agreeing to talk later or teaching.

"Okay, so. I was thinking that Esme could teach Muggle Studies, Carlisle History of Magic because frankly, learning history from a ghost is incredibly boring! Alice, you could tech Astronomy? Edward Arithmancy? Erm, Emmett, you could help by being joint keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts? Rosalie, you could be our decorator and event organiser. Hogwarts has several balls, the best one probably being the Christmas ball." I said happily, my plan finally coming together.

"What about me?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Well, if you chose to join us at Hogwarts, I was hoping you'd co-teach Defence Against the Dark Arts with me as sometimes I will have to teach other lessons such as flying or maybe even Charms or something." I said shyly, wondering if he would actually come and teach at Hogwarts with me.

"So what would I be teaching with you?" He asked.

"Well, seen as you can't actually use magic, you would be doing muggle defence which would be wandless combat. I found that when I was fighting death eaters, I had to use a lot of muggle fighting when I lost a hold of my wand or when I had to dodge a spell- if I hadn't trained and learnt how to fight using muggle skills I'd probably be dead already. And when I am there to teach, we'll teach a mixture of magical and muggle fighting techniques." I said, keeping my voice as professional as I could. "If they agree, Luna would teach Divination and George will teach Study of Ancient Runes. Luna will be head of Ravenclaw and I'll be the head of Gryffindor, Draco head of Slytherin, and judging by your personalities and how you react to things, I'd like to ask one of you to be head of Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is one of the four houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. The emblematic animal is a badger, and yellow and black are its colours. Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of Earth and it is for that reason that the House colours were chosen: yellow represented wheat, while black was emblematic of soil. The Fat Friar is the House's patron ghost. This is a great honor, and I would like to ask…Edward to take on the responsibility of Hufflepuff Head of House. You have shown many of the traits linked to Hufflepuff and I believe that any other house would be unbecoming of you. You shall be responsible for the entire house. Do you accept?" I asked, shocking the vampire coven.

"I…of course!" Edward exclaimed happily, he really hadn't expected it.

**A little later, outside**

(Elizabeth's POV)

"So…" Jasper started. It was just the two of us out here, the others knowing that we needed time to talk.

"So…you have a son…" I said, trailing off and looking away from him and towards the trees ahead.

"I thought so, but confirmation just make it more…real, I guess. Does he know who I am?" He asked me, keeping his distance so that our skin never touched.

"Yes. I couldn't let my son grow up not knowing who his father was. It is never a nice feeling to not know where you came from." I replied, remembering how I only found out my name wasn't freak when I started to attend muggle primary school.

"Of course, I should have known. What happened to him during the war?"

"I sent him away. Things were getting to dangerous so I sent him and Minerva to Germany to be safe away from the war. I didn't contact them until the war was over." I explained, remembering how heart breaking it was to let him go. I put my shields up as much as I could, but I know that my emoting's were strong enough to slip through a little. I could tell Jasper could sense it from the way he tensed up. "I'm sorry," I said, "My emotions sometimes get so strong a little bleeds out from behind my shields."

"It's okay." He said, his hand placed gently on my shoulder.

"He's an empath as well, but only to people he feels a strong connection with- that's how he could feel your emotions. He didn't feel the others because of his gifts or because you could feel them, he just latched onto your emotions. It was theorized in the magical world that when such a specific skill appears, it means that the person has latched onto a piece of your soul and is keeping it within them. They also believe that my soul is partly connected to that of a snake which gives me the ability to talk to them." I explained, smiling gently.

"So he has a part of my soul?" He asked, his eyebrows coming together like they did when he was utterly confused.

"Yes, he is your son. He carries both a part of your soul, and a part of mine. When you are away from him, do you feel like you are missing a part of yourself? That is him." I explained, looking him in the eye for the first time since I came back from the war.

We just stood there in silence for a while, gazing into each other's eyes.

"When is his birthday?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"February 15th" I replied, It was November now so there were only a few more months until his fourth birthday. "Alice and the other girls have probably already started buying him presents." I laughed, causing Jasper to smile lightly.

"So, how many people are left?" He asked, completely changing the subject. Talking of war always made me a colder person.

"Not many. We lost many people in the war, we had everything covered, but it seems as if a lot of the death eaters fled the country, awaiting their master's return. They misjudged there timing for the attack and hit us when we were at our strongest. I made sure no children fought unless they were trained so we ended up evacuating the whole school to a magical school in France. A school who competed in the tri-wizard cup actual. It was a struggle, but I managed to save as many as I could. My magic has been getting stronger over the past couple of years and I don't actually need a wand, so it was a shock for Voldy when he literally couldn't step foot on Hogwarts ground without actually being turned to dust. I mentally kept the wards up until it was an idea moment to take them down. I killed most of them, but made sure I got the more important ones. Ron and Voldy both died by my wand and I am both colder and harder for it. After all my time in war, I almost don't _understand_ emotions, like I am emotionally dead. I only feel emotions for James. Let me show you." I said, grabbing Jasper's arm so that we were facing each other. I looked into his eyes as I lowered my mental shields and thought about anything other than James and Jasper.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it has taken so long for me to reply, the electricity in the entire house has been out for about 3 weeks, and turns out the guy my parents got to do the electrics didn't know anything about electrics as he left live wires swinging around in the plug socket without being grounded! Tripped the entire circuit which covers the entire house. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews make chapters! 3**

**~ Lord President of Gallifrey**


	5. Chapter 5

Love and War

Chapter 5

(Jasper's POV)

I couldn't believe how…empty Elizabeth was. She had lowered her Occlumency shields, but I could sense nothing. She really was void of all emotion; it made me want to cry.

My lovely mate…reduced to this. An emotional shell. I wonder what my brother would pick up from her if he was around her when her shields were down. I searched her eyes for any kind of emotion, but her eyes were as dead as her emotions.

I lifted my hand to cup her face, wondering if it would cause a reaction. I felt a small twinge of…something. I'm not sure what it was, it could have been hope, happiness, loss, shame, remorse.

"Oh, Darlin', what happened to you?" I asked, my accent stronger than ever. My natural accent had receded while Elizabeth was away, but now that she was back it was stronger than ever.

"War" She said, her emotions still blank.

"I've missed you, Darlin'. I am so sorry about what happened, I really am. I've been in war an' I felt its effects. I understand." I said, looking her in the eye as I slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She kissed back eagerly, I could feel faint happiness, and slight lust, but nothing compared to an average emotion. It was so dull I could only just feel it.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Before, I mean. I didn't mean to make it seem as if I was walking out on you, I just-" I started, somehow feeling responsible for her lack of emotions.

"Shut up" She interrupted, pulling me to we were kissing again, our bodies as close as they possibly could be, there was no gap between us. "I've missed you" She said, pushing me backwards onto a bed that she must have used her gift to create seen as there weren't that many beds around the forest.

Her emotions had slowly started to come back. She had shielded her emotions a little so I wouldn't get distracted, our clothes had slowly been thrown across the forest floor as we retired to the large bed. We started out at a slow and loving pace as Elizabeth slowly regained her emotions, well, at least one emotions, but as we got caught up in the moment, we both decided that slow and loving could wait.

**The Following week Hogwarts**

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Right, well, this is what I did during that week I came back. This place was still a battlefield, and I used my magic to rebuild it. I spent every second of that week here fixing everything, even the ghosts came back, as well as a few new ones." I said as I walked into Hogwarts, the Cullen's follow.

"Is that all it took?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I was able to use my magic to fix several rooms at a time, I also extended the Defence rooms and the Library if you wish to look through, and although I must request that you do not enter the restricted section without guidance or knowledge of what book or kind of book you are after. The restricted section is magically locked so I wouldn't suggest opening it." I said in a strict, very English, very McGonagall sounding voice. "I'm joking of course, you don't need permission, although I would suggest guidance because I swear one of those books tried to eat my face off before. The door is magically locked, but I can set a password for it and give you said password." I joked, loving there stunned expressions.

"Oh Merlin, you sounded just like Minerva." Draco said, gracefully sauntering down the stairs with his pure-blood arrogance.

"And you look like Severus." I hit back automatically, laughing at his disturbed face as he stroked his precious blond hair.

"Do not!" He exclaimed.

"Dray, don't argue with her, you know better that that." Hermione said, walking down to stand next to her husband.

"Hermione" George and I exclaimed simultaneously before looking at each other and giggling hysterically.

"Hey!" She said, smiling at us before running and hugging us both, smiling shyly at Luna.

"Hi, what- what happened?! Last time I was here you were…" I said, unsure how to phrase it.

"Brain dead?" She laughed, "Draco here convinced me to visit 's. They helped. A lot."

"I am so glad to hear that 'Mione!" I exclaimed, hugging her again, but making sure I didn't hurt her. "Has Draco kept you up to date on what is happening?" I asked, pulling away.

"He's told me that you built the school, but that's about it." She said, looking between Draco and I suspiciously.

"Well, maybe I should make you wait to find out." I said, laughing as she started hitting me playfully. "Okay, okay, I concede." I laughed, holding my hands up in defeat, "I am setting Hogwarts up again. My family, Minerva, Severus, Draco, Hagrid and I are taking on the task of teaching the young witches and wizards of magical Briton. Fancy joining us?" I asked, on the verge of screaming and jumping up and down.

"Oh Merlin! Of course I will! Thank you!" She, hugging me again. "So what can I teach?

"Could you teach Transfiguration? Minerva is Headmistress now and I'm not sure how she would be able to juggle the two."

"I love transfiguration! It will be difficult to live up to Professor McGonagall, but I'd love to give it a go." She said enthusiastically.

"Right I should show you to your rooms and then show you around the castle." I said, leading them up the stairs. "First off, the stairs move. They tend to move at will, but are subject to teachers thoughts so that they can move if you_ will_ them to move. Edward, Luna, and Alice, you will be sleeping in the Hufflepuff Head of House room. Luna, I believe you know where that it is. I would put you in the Ravenclaw room, but the Hufflepuff room is larger and generally better, but you will have to use it as an office."

"Of course, Lizzy! I'll take them to the room and get them settled in. Meet you in the great hall in a couple hours" Luna said, skipping away onto a stair case that had just started moving, shortly followed by her mates.

"Hermione and Draco, you are taking the Head of Slytherin room, I'm sure Draco could show you considering you weren't with us when we went down into Slytherin territory. I'm sure Draco is _Purrrr_fectly fine to show you to your rooms." I said, grinning like a cat who got the cream.

"Lizzy, don't even think about that! You're so mean!" Hermione said, her face going tomato red.

"What happened?" Draco said, smiling at his wife. "And when did you come into Slytherin? I would have known if you had."

"Second year. Pollyjuice. Hermione here accidently put cat hair in her potion." I said, trying to keep my laughter down. Hermione covered her face and ran out of the room, pulling Draco behind her.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we do it to each other all the time. She makes fun of me because I had to go into Slytherin territory as Pansy Parkinson. I had to _flirt_ and practically throw myself at Draco" I heard Jasper growl quietly at this, "to pull it off because I'd rather do that than turn into a boy. Imagine how painful that would be." I winced slightly, remembering when several order members changed into me, the looks on their faces as certain…antimony changed. "She makes fun of me and I make fun of her."

"Oh, okay, as long as it's okay" She said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" I asked, leading the way to their rooms.

**A/N: Hey, I managed to crank this one out rather fast to try and make up for the large gap without any updates.**

**Reviews make chapters! 3**

**~ Lord President of Gallifrey**


End file.
